


Out of the Blue

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: AU, Cracky, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse runs into someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, nor do I own Dr. Horrible's SAB. I make no money from this.

Jesse Pinkman cannot believe his eyes. He lifts up the comic book and holds it parallel to the figure that’s standing about five washing machines away from him, trying to be discreet and reminding himself that this cannot possibly be what his overactive imagination is telling him that it is.

He’s been seeing this man here for about three weeks now, shortly after he’d taken to washing his clothes, along with Andrea’s and Brock’s, here at the Laundromat instead of making unnecessary trips home. Andrea’s house feels safe to him, it’s a place that isn’t bundled with painful memories and constant mirrors of the man who he is now. Instead, when he looks at her, looks at Brock, he can see the man that he could be. 

He’s tired of being the bad guy.

This is why it’s so desperately ironic that Jesse is fixated on this particular stranger, this stranger who looks exactly like a super-villain in one of his comic books. The only villain, in fact, that Jesse ever actually felt pretty sympathetic towards. 

Jesse considers to himself that maybe, just maybe, he’d spent too much of his youth reading comic books and not enough gaining important life skills, like how to handle falling in love again after your previous girlfriend (the one you’d imagined you’d be with forever) died while lying next to you – 

But he looks _just_ like him. Down to ever scar, every mannerism (at least as far as he could figure by the comic books’ depictions). 

Dr. Horrible, the scourge of L.A. Jesse had always had a soft spot for him, mainly because the hero of the comic, Captain Hammer, had seemed like a major-league douche. 

Can it be that the man in the comic truly exists? Jesse has to know.

After all, he’s a villain now, too.

Before he can second-guess himself, he’s walked up and gently tapped the man on the shoulder.

When the guy turns around – dirty blonde hair and a gray hoodie, sad blue eyes – Jesse’s mouth dries up and he takes a deep breath, trying to figure out what the hell he had ever been planning to say in this moment. 

All he can do is hold up the comic book and mouth, “You?”

The man’s face fills with shock, confusion, and he half-turns to walk away before turning back towards Jesse.

“Yeah.” The word is quiet, so quiet that if Jesse hadn’t had every neuron dedicated to hearing each sound, he wouldn’t have heard it.

“How?” Jesse presses. “How are you… real?”

“Same way as you are,” the man retorts calmly. “I’m as real as anyone else. No less real because I’m caricatured in some comic book.”

“So you’re Dr. Horrible. Evil League of Evil – okay, what are you doing in a Laundromat in Albuquerque? If you’re the bane of Los Angeles, why aren’t you in, well, L.A.?” 

“I left,” the man replies.

“Why?”

“Kind of familiar, aren’t you? You haven’t even introduced yourself.” Jesse flushes a little at that.

“Sorry… I’m Jesse Pinkman.”

“Billy,” the scourge of L.A. retorts. “Nice to meet you.” He extends a hand and Jesse shakes it, swallowing nervously. “So what do you do?”

“Oh, me? Well, I…” Jesse trails off. What does he do, that he can actually tell someone about? There’s his cover story about working at the laundry, but, well, that job has gone… And if he told the man what he really does, it’s not like he’d get a lecture on morality, but still. “I’m out of work at the moment.” 

“I understand,” says Billy/Dr. Horrible/whatever Jesse thinks he ought to call him, he really doesn’t know – he’s still pretty sure that he is going to wake up and this will all be a crazy dream that was brought on by too much of Jesse being, well, Jesse. If he told Mr. White about this, well, he’d never believe it, might even laugh in Jesse’s face.

He sticks his hands in his pockets.

“You do?”

“Well, of course.” Billy runs a finger over one tuft of blonde hair, betraying a hint of nervousness. A member of the Evil League of Evil, nervous? Jesse never would have thought. “The status is not… quo. The world is a mess, that’s why I’m trying to rule it.”

“From Albuquerque?” Jesse raises a questioning brow. 

“I’m here on business a while,” Billy replies cryptically. 

“What kind of business?”

Billy looks around, as if scoping out the laundry for anyone who might report back to Captain Hammer or to… Jesse doesn’t know if there’s any superheroes working the ABQ, but he figures if there’s super-villains around, then he can’t rule out the possibility.

“Like I said, I left.”

“Why?”

Billy sighs.

“You’re really nosy, aren’t you? Especially for someone I just met.”

“Well,” Jesse retorts, “I apologize, bitch! But until today, I didn’t realize that there were fucking… real life super villains… which means there are real life super heroes, too?” Billy smirks.

“Depends on who you ask,” he responds, turning around to the machine his laundry is rattling around in. “What qualifies as a hero? As a villain? The superheroes are just a bunch of corporate tools, though. Sell products, keep the weirdoes down. If you’re interested in science and aren’t strong and an asshole, someone like Captain Hammer kicks your ass from here to… wherever. Why am I even bothering to tell you this?”

“I have one of those faces?” Jesse suggests, shrugging. “Trust me, I can relate. I had some big dick beat my ass more than once. There’s this asshole DEA agent – well, let’s not go there.” Billy’s eyes light up.

“We could try out my new ray on him.”

Jesse shakes his head.

“Nah. It’s complicated. He’s the brother-in-law of this guy I…” He doesn’t quite know what to call what he and Mr. White are. “This guy I work with… So… yeah. No rays on him.”

“I see… I guess that makes sense.”

“Are you staying in ABQ? Or are you really just here ‘on business’?” Jesse asks. “’Cause, well, if…” He pauses, unsure whether to make the inquiry. He has the power in his hand to just shake hands and walk away, not step into this further, and just tell Mr. White it’s over. To be safe with Andrea and Brock, to not have to worry about anything. On the other hand, there’s the pull, and the sense that happy endings aren’t written for people like him. “If you’re staying… would I be… right to assume that maybe you’ve got, like, a lab?” 

Billy looks surprised, and nods.

“Yes. My lab is right below the apartment that I rent… It’s pretty far out in the desert, though. I don’t want random people coming upon my plans and interfering.”

“This might be an odd question… But do you know if maybe you’d be up for, like… sharing the lab?”

“For what purposes?” Billy asks. “Evil ones?” Jesse considers.

“Yeah, I guess so.” He looks around again and cups his hand over his mouth as he whispers. “Meth.” 

Billy blinks.

“Well, that is pretty evil,” he admits after a moment. “I think we have a deal. It’s a pleasure doing business with you, Jesse Pinkman.”

**The End**


End file.
